


this dance with you

by redelle



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redelle/pseuds/redelle
Summary: solomon finds you again and welcomes you back
Relationships: Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	this dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> another song inspired by OPM, this time by Ang Huling El Bimbo by Eraserheads

the whole world is on a standstill and solomon never thought he'd feel this way again. how long has it been since he's seen those twinkling eyes, that striking smile? he wants to laugh. who knew that the devildom would bring him his piece of heaven back?

the way you say his name seems to ring across the room and reverberate in his heart.

time ticks again, slowly, and the two of you gravitate toward each other, your smile growing. your hands reach for him, and even though it's been years, even though it's been too long, his hand automatically curls around yours, with the other finding its place on your waist. he raises your intertwined hands just as your other hand settles on his shoulder.

and then the clock grabs solomon to take him back through time in a series of flashes: _your arms tightly wrapped around solomon's waist as he pedals on his banged-up bike, the two of you heading home from school. your shoulders bumping against his as he teasingly tries to copy off of your homework. the base of your thumb under his pen, as he carefully writes with his best handwriting two names inside a heart._

he raises your intertwined hands to spin you—

_(lazy sunlight filtering through the windows, highlighting floating dust motes above forgotten schoolwork. a record player, belting classical music none of you care to know the name of. laughter, as the two of you stumble through a dance you definitely don't know the steps of.)_

—and you laugh as you spin back around to him (as you always did, as you always will) and take a step closer. his heart seems to have never forgotten, too: it beats the same pounding it always did when you smiled at him all those years ago.

"hi," you breathe out. "i'm back."

he squeezes your waist. "welcome home."


End file.
